The Rhythm of Our Love
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: its a songfic from the Plain White T's 'Rhythm of Love' better summary inside! Sally/Poseidon based on their last night together before he went back to Olympus or was 'lost at sea' in her case. my first non-Tay Swift songfic! lol hope you like it!


**Ok, so i was riding home in the car from my tennis lesson when 'The Rhythm Of Love' by Plain White T's came on. i started singing along and then Bamb! I thought up a brilliant fanfic/songfic for it! I was like 'woah this totally resembles Sally and Poseidon!' So i wrote this and here it is for your enjoyment! Hope you like it! Sally/Poseidon **

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJATO or the song, just my imagination :)... that is mine, right? Right! RIGHT! (has mental meltdown) lol...ignore me its late at my place**

**anyways! read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Rhythm of Our Love<span>**

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
>I told her "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

Poseidon looked up at the sky, wondering what his family on Mount Olympus would think if they saw he was with a woman, and he was in love with her. _Bad things_, he decided.

Sally Jackson walked up to him and said, "What are you doing? Come get your head down from the clouds and quit foolin' around. Come spend time with me."

"Aw, but Sally! I love the view of the clouds in a bright blue clear sky over the ocean. It just is so nice and calming. The warm sun hitting my skin and the gentle breeze hitting my ear… We could watch the world from above, on Olympus, if you come with me, Sally. We could stay together forever."

"You know I can't, Poseidon. I want to take care of my child on earth, not Olympus."

Poseidon sighed as he looked at her stomach, slightly larger than before, but not by much. "I understand. Just… if you ever want to, I mean if you change your mind, just give me a call."

He rummaged around in his Bermuda shorts pocket until he pulled out three golden drachmas. He handed them to her, and she held them in her hand for a moment, feeling the inscribed gold circles, before putting them in her jean shorts pocket.

"Plus, this is probably your last night with me at Montauk. We should make the moment last."

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

"Yes, I know. Since we only have tonight, you will be mine until Apollo decides to say night is over. We can play some music… and," Poseidon grabbed Sally's hands, "sway to the rhythm of our love."

Sally giggled at the cheesy line as Poseidon did some of his godly magic and made some low music begin to play. The two danced together on the beach, holding each other close, never wanting to let go.

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung_

Poseidon's heart was beating fast like a steel drum as he heard the music switch to a slow acoustic guitar. The singer had a wonderful voice that sung the love song beautifully.

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
>That roll back when she's laughing at me<br>She rises up like the tide  
>The moment her lips meet mine<em>

He looked into her blue eyes; blue eyes deep like the vast Caribbean Sea. Poseidon told her this and Sally just rolled her eyes while laughing. _Even when she's mocking me, it's beautiful_, he thinks.

Sally rises up on her toes (since she is rather short compared to him) and places her lips on Poseidon's for a quick minute. The tide on the shore next to them rose slightly, as Poseidon lost control of his emotions. Not that either of them cared much. They only had this one last night together and they were going to make it last until dawn.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<em>

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<p>

The moon rode out with Artemis and the music continued. The couple began to dance slower as the music slowed into a more informal waltz.

Sally, unknown to her, began to tear up. The water droplets fell from her ducts and Poseidon wiped them away with his thumb and held her that much closer.

He bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "The tears will subside, Hun. They will all dry. Let us just enjoy this last moment together."

The two held each other close and danced all night. When they awoke to see the sun, they also saw they had fallen asleep on the beach, in each other's arms. They didn't mind that at all.

But now it was time for the hardest part, the goodbyes.

"Call me if there is ever an emergency, ok? I want to know my child is safe. Oh, and please bring him to camp when he is of age. I want my boy to train to be his best."

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba_

Sally nodded with a sad smile on her face. "I will, Poseidon. Please keep our son in your heart, don't forget him, okay?"

"I would never. I will never forget you either, Sally. I love you, you know that, right? No matter how old I get, no matter how many millennia pass, you will always be loved by me."

Sally nodded and whispered, "I l-love you too, Poseidon. Goodbye."

_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

Poseidon stepped out of their embrace and began walking back into the ocean. He had a sudden 'light bulb' moment and he went back over to her.

She looked at him, confused, but he still spoke, "Oh, and one more thing. Can we name him Perseus? I quite like the name. Even though my brother used it first, our son deserves a happy ending, don't you think?"

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba_

Sally smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing. Perseus Jackson; Percy for short. I love it. Now, goodbye."

_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

And Poseidon left, back to his underwater palace, back with his immortal wife and son, back from the one mortal he truly loved, and ever will love.

_And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<em>

Even after Poseidon left, Sally Jackson stayed at the beach for a few more days. She would find herself randomly humming the song they danced to their last night together, and she would just smile sadly at the memory.

Poseidon kept his promise and always kept a special place for Sally Jackson, in his heart and in his mind. He remembered the night that they made love, and when Sally told him she was pregnant with his son, he was so happy…

They had one last night together, and it changed both of them forever.

Percy Jackson was born on August 18th, but Poseidon wasn't there. In the hospital, that is. He watched from Olympus his son being born, and for the first time, he cried tears of joy. He knew then that Percy would always be his favorite son.

He and Sally definitely sway to The Rhythm of Love.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

* * *

><p><strong>Whacha think of it? I liked it :) How bout you? Review please, but remember to always be nice :) thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Love **


End file.
